


Skrovište

by moon_girl_world



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Confessions, Feels, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, Protective Spock, Space Husbands, Touching
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_girl_world/pseuds/moon_girl_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Džim i Spok su izgubljeni. I čekaju ostatak posade da ih pronađu. Ili ipak možda ne?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skrovište

**Author's Note:**

> \- Niko od nas ne zna hoće li biti sretan. Čekamo i otkrivamo to. 
> 
> \- Onda.... dozvolite mi da se nadam, više nego ikad...

Bilo je jasno da će ove noći kapetan i njegov prvi časnik noć provesti bez ostatka posade. Bilo je veoma hladno i zastrašujuće znajući da je opasnost na svakom ćošku. Opasnost? 

\- Kuda? - upita Džim dok se Spok udaljavao nekoliko metara ispred. 

\- Ja idem tražiti neki znak da je ostatak posade negdje blizu - reče on blago i bez bilo kakvog straha ili uzbuđenja. 

\- A vi možete sačekati ili poći sa mnom. 

Čak i na tako bezazlen odgovor Džim je znao osjetiti uzbuđenje, mada je znao pogledavši ga osjetiti da je Spok veoma zabrinut, iako se ponekad pretvara da je bezbrižan, kao noćas. Dobro ga je vidio na mjesečini. Lice mu je bilo drugačijeg izraza nego inače, a njegove ruke su pomalo drhtale. 

\- Očekivao sam takav odgovor - reče Džim jednakim tonom - dok je gledao kako odmiče.

Nema sumnje, njegov prvi časnik je jako dobro izgledao, a njegova ljepota se ogledala njegovim ponosnim držanjem kojim je naglašavao sve što kaže i učini. Na neki način to ga je odbijalo, ali do vraga još više privlačilo. Bilo je jasno da je već mrkli mrak te će obojica morati pronaći skrovito mjesto. 

\- Možda je bolje da se držimo skupa - predloži Džim. 

\- U redu - reče Spok svjestan da više nema šta da se učini, ili kaže. 

Sjeli su pored jedne stjene, tek toliko da im ona bude zaštita od opasnosti, bilo je to pravo malo skrovito mjesto. Slično pećini. Tek poneka kap koja je padala sa stijene remetila je tišinu jer su obojica bili u stanju potpune otupljenosti. Spok je ponekad bacio pogled dok je pokoja hladna kapljica skliznula niz kapetanovo glatko čelo. Džimu je ipak bilo ugodno i toplo. Možda mu je baš te noći trebalo skrovište. Trebao mu je neko ko će stvoriti taj osjećaj. Trebala mu je majka. Prijatelj. Trebao mu je Spok. 

\- Nadam se da ćemo ubrzo pronaći neko riješenje, reče Spok, ovaj put pomalo oštrim tonom i spremnošću da se izbavi iz ove pustare. Pustare? 

On je možda želio ići, ali njegov pogled je bio usmjeren na kapetanovu ljupku figuru. Ne, nije nikako želio ustati iz ovog skrovišta. Spok je također trebao njega, kako je samo kretao ramenima, kao krilima. Znao je dobro da je Džim kod njega uspio da stvori osjećaj, tu neku stvar da čini kao da je on iz njegove sredine. Iz njegovog svijeta. Njegovog i ničijeg više.

\- Teško da se možete nadati više nego što se ja nadam - reče Džim glasom punim nelagode, ali i olakšanja. 

\- Niko od nas ne zna hoće li biti sretan. Čekamo i otkrivamo to. 

\- Onda.... dozvolite mi da se nadam, više nego ikad...

\- Da će nas pronaći naravno - nastavi Spok. 

Džim spusti svoju krupnu ruku i Spok je uhvati za trenutak, steže i klimnu glavom, te izvuče ruku. Njegovo srce je snažno uzdrhtalo, i najednom je bio preplavljen nečim čudnim, i shvati da i kapetan večeras izgleda sasvim pristojno i lijepo. Posebno nego inače.

Spok se marširajućim koracima uputi kapetanu, ne oklijevajući. Pogledi im se susretoše, i Džim ga povuče snažno sebi, sve dok se ne nađoše licem u lice. Tako su ostali izvjesno vrijeme. Obojica su znali da ovo nije bilo ono što su očekivali, ali je bilo svakako ono što su željeli. Dugo.

\- Mogu li sjesti u vaše krilo? - Upita Džim jer je tako želio da produži ovaj osjećaj. Da osjeti njegove ruke, miris, dah, cijelo njegovo tijelo, koje je već bilo mokro. 

\- Zauzmite se za mene kapetane - nastavi Spok odlučno. 

Džim uzdahnu tiho, gotovo piskutavo kad je konačno položio svoju stražnjicu iznad njegovih koljena. Dlanom mu je zaklopio usne, dok je proždrljivo u mraku gutao dodire njegovih oblina, sad još više vlažnijeg tjela. 

\- Džimova je stražnjica svjetske klase - Pomisli Spok. 

\- Hoću reći sve stražnjice su lijepe, ali ova nije samo to, ni najbolji umjetnik na vrhuncu svojih stvaralačkih moći ne bi bio u stanju isklesati nešto ovako. 

Džim je stiskao svoje tijelo od njegovo, savijajući se od zadovoljstva, uznemiravao je Spokov uzbuđeni um. 

\- Da stanem? - Upita Džim.   
\- To nije logično - Dobro Vam ide.

Njegova ruka dodirnu Spokovo lijepo lice, zatim ponovo usne, njegov dah je bio mekan i sladak. 

U mraku su pipali tjela jedan drugome, prepušteni dodirima, uzdasima, obojica su osjećali trnce na koži. Džim osjeti veliki val vrućine među nogama, dok je Spokova čvrsta ruka krenula prema dole. Džim se kune da je to osjetio, pa se prepustio tom osjećaju. 

\- Drago mi je da ste se malo opustili - prošapta Džim uzbuđeno.   
\- Ja? Napet?   
\- Baš smiješno kapetane, zar ne?


End file.
